


Treasure Chest

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Original Work, Wren's Erotic Library (Tumblr)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Groping, Humiliation, Jembax (Wren's Erotic Library), Making Out, Multi, Nipple Play, Porn, Predator/Prey, Romanticized Noncon, Sex Slavery, Slurs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: It’s embarrassing to have friends over when they can’t keep their hands off the maids.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Treasure Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: jembax, lesbian, story, straight, noncon.
> 
> Wren's warnings: This story has highly romanticized non-consensual behavior and subjugation and objectification of women by a man and a woman. If that’s going to bother you, don’t read further.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: A slur ("bitch") and some kinkshaming, both fetishized. Financial distress and food insecurity mentioned. Romanticized fetishized consent issues, including coercive and forcible sexual assault. Fetishized fear and humiliation. Perpetrator POV.

Venik had a sickening feeling he knew who was knocking at the elaborate door of his mansion. He slowly lowered the sword he was practicing with, staring hopelessly at his reflection in the polished blade.

“Shall I go get it, sir?”

He turned to the scantily clad servant behind him. Her purple eyes shone as brightly as the glittering violet gemstone on her forehead, and her curly brown hair flowed over her exposed shoulders.

“Yes,” he sighed. “Take their coat and bring them to me.” He turned away from her, lifted the sword, and continued to battle invisible foes. 

“Quickly,” he added.

The girl nodded and walked away with a careful, even step. The only clothing she wore was thin and gauzy, and it left her shoulders bare. The fabric offered little support for her generous breasts, and even with her measured pace they bounced with each step.

When she opened the door, a rain-soaked woman with short brown hair and a massive sword waved cheerfully back at her.

“Hey there, sweetie! Could you inform Venik that I’ve arrived?”

“He said to come in,” murmured the girl. She opened the door wider and cringed at the blast of wet, stormy air that rushed in.

“So inviting!” The woman waltzed in, shedding her drenched cloak and casting it upon the surprised girl. “That’s what I love about Venik, his hospitality! That, and his hair. Man’s got great hair.”

Shivering in the cold of the outside air, worsened by the wetness of the cloak that had just been thrown on her, the purple-eyed servant girl pushed the massive door shut. Carefully, still shuddering, she carried the cloak over to the coat rack and hung it up to dry. The cold and the damp had made her nipples stiffen, pressing into the taut, lavender fabric of her clothing.

The servant girl turned around and squeaked at the sight of the visitor standing over her.

“You’re a new one, aren’t you? My, you are a pretty thing. What stone are you?”

“...A-amethyst...” responded the girl apprehensively.

The woman bit her lip eagerly. Her eyes roamed around the room for a moment before she asked, “Say, what room is Venik in? He’s not on the other side of the house, is he? Several rooms between us perhaps?” She took another step closer. The servant squeaked as her back touched a wall. “Several _soundproofed_ rooms perha—”

“ _Nadis!_ ”

The woman spun around. Her face broke into an innocent grin at the sight of the angry blond man striding towards her.

“Venik, there you are! I was just asking where I might be able to find y—”

“Had you left my servant alone, she would have taken you right to me!” Grabbing her arm, Venik pulled Nadis towards his study, leaving the shocked jembax behind. “Can I _ever_ have you over without you molesting my servant girls?”

“Pretty sure you’re not having me over at all, I’m having myself over!” Nadis waved a cheerful goodbye at the blushing servant. “Cheerio, pretty one! It seems I’m being dragged away.”

Venik let go of her arm once they were in the study, grumbling irritably to himself. He tuned to face her, his blue eyes burning with a distinct lack of amusement.

“What,” he ground out, “are you doing here?”

Nadis laid her sword down and flopped into a chair. “I can’t drop in just to see your lovely face?”

“ _Nadis_ ,” ground out the man warningly.

Nadis straightened up. Biting her lip, she tapped her fingers together guiltily as she searched the ceiling for answers. “See, thing is, there’s a frightful storm out and I appear to have no place to spend the night. Furthermore, I’ve been on the road for a while, and lately I’ve really been craving things like... um, food and bedding. And so I was wondering if you might share some of the luxuries of your home with an old friend for a few nights?”

“Nadis...”

She leaned forward eagerly. “I’ll go out and kill some ugly stuff with you. We’ll have good times.”

“...Nadis, you’re broke again, aren’t you?”

Nadis knocked her knees together. “...Just a little.”

Venik sighed and reached for a tiny silver bell on a nearby table and rang it. In a moment a new girl opened the door and poked her head in. Her clothing was as sparse as the first girl’s had been, only it was a deep gold instead of lavender.

“Honey, will you get this... pitiful creature some towels?”

The girl nodded and left.

Nadis’s neck craned as her eyes followed the girl out of the room. “ ‘Honey,’ hm?”

Venik glared. “It’s her name. Honey.”

“Fitting...” murmured Nadis approvingly.

Venik signed and sat down in a chair as well. “Yes, well, perhaps if you _saved_ your loot instead of blowing it all on ale and girls, you might be able to afford some _permanent_ ale and girls of your own.”

“And _that_ is why we make such a good team!” replied Nadis hopefully.

Venik signed and ran a hand over his forehead. The door creaked as Honey returned with a towel, followed by another servant girl, this one with a tray of hot tea. The two made a stark contrast. Honey’s hair, her eyes, and the stone on her forehead were all a deep, shining gold. Her skin was a beautiful bronzy tan. Below her round, innocent face, two shapely breasts were barely contained by a golden sash the same color as her eyes. The other girl, in contrast, had fair, ivory skin and raven hair that fell in waves past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark, glittering blue, as was the stone on her forehead. She too wore thin, revealing clothes.

Nadis sat bolt upright. “Jeez, Venik, how many of these _are_ there?”

“Quite a few,” he admitted. “You could say I’ve got a bit of a jembax collection. _She_ —” he pointed accusingly at the sapphire girl, making her jump, “—was _not_ easy to catch.”

Nadis hummed approvingly and rested her chin in one hand. “Mmm, sounds like a story.”

Venik smiled reluctantly. “I know that look.”

“You _like_ this look.”

“Pervert.”

Nadis smirked. “Oh really? _I’m_ the pervert? I’m not the one collecting girls and letting them roam around my house half naked.”

“Fine. _Broke_ pervert.”

“So that makes you a rich pervert?”

“Hey, at least I _have_ a house to let my half-naked girls roam around in. But _you_ won’t save up for your own, you just keep enjoying mine.”

“Enjoying the servants or the house?”

“Apparently both.”

Nadis raised an eyebrow as the sapphire jembax bent over, setting down the tray of tea. “Well maybe your servants wouldn’t get molested so much if they wore, you know, _clothing_.” Nadis grabbed the short, golden skirt that Honey was wearing, yanking the girl closer with a wolfish grin.

“For goodness sake, Nadis...”

“Oh, come on, Venik, these clothes are a disgrace. It’s obvious what she’s _really_ here for.”

Honey stifled a yelp as Nadis slid a hand up her leg.

“Do you have _any_ sense of shame or social tact?”

“I found them both to be bad survival traits long ago and disposed of them.”

“I think the phrase you’re thinking of is ‘reproductive traits.’ “

“You and your science.” Nadis bit her lip as her hand slid up Honey’s skirt, grabbing the girl’s bare behind. “Seriously, Venik, don’t you even put underwear on these girls?”

Honey squeaked as Nadis’s other hand slid up her skirt, the one on her rear pulling her closer.

“Oh, usually I do, because it’s ever so fun to take them off.” Venik tapped a finger thoughtfully against his lips. “Can’t remember why Honey’s not wearing any...” 

Nadis peeked around Honey’s hips, grey eyes bright and hopeful. “Aw, did you remove them just for me?”

Venik smiled and the tip of his tongue poked out. “Sorry, Nadis, but you probably weren’t on my mind at the time.” With a soft whistle and a flick of his fingers, Venik ordered the sapphire jembax over to him. “Now, you wanted a story?”

Nadis lit up. “Ooooooh, is it hot?”

“Oh, incredibly.” Venik’s smile evaporated. “And I will tell it to you if you will just _stop molesting my girls for a moment!_ ”

Pouting, Nadis let go of Honey’s rear. “Fine...”

“Now if you’ll be so good as to actually use that towel she brought you, Honey can pour the tea and I’ll tell you a bit about how I caught Koel here.”

Pouting slightly less, Nadis took the fluffy white towel from Honey’s hands and started drying off her light brown hair.

“So, Koel. She was a tricky one, you say?” Nadis asked, rubbing the towel down her arms.

Venik rolled his eyes and exhaled wearily. “Gods, she made me chase her all over the place. And every time I thought I had her cornered, she would slip away again.” He glared at the raven-haired girl, who rolled her blue eyes innocently. “I would track her for days, only to chase her over hill and dale once I had her in my sight. Each time I thought I had her, she would vanish and I would have to start tracking all over again.”

“Yeash.” Nadis handed the towel back to Honey, who was standing patiently nearby. “You were that close the whole time?”

“Always just a step or two behind. It was agonizing.” The sapphire servant girl blushed as Venik hooked a finger in her skirt and dragged her closer. “A couple of times I even had her in my hands before she squirmed away and was off running again. She was such a _tease_. At times she was so close I could see see the sweat on her body, but she would bolt away before I could rip her clothes off. Little Koel is a wicked runner, with far too much stamina for her own good.”

Nadis’s grey eyes were shining as she blindly accepted the steaming cup of tea that Honey handed her. “You must have wanted her badly, to keep chasing her for so long.”

Venik smiled, putting his hands on Koel’s hips and turning her around. He patted her rump gently. “The sight of this cute little ass was pretty motivating.”

“Indeed?” Nadis rested her chin in her hand. “Come on, let us see this chase-worthy ass.”

Venik lifted his gaze, smiling at his servant girl. Koel bit her lip, but his expectant stare continued. Glancing nervously at Nadis, Koel’s pretty face flushed pink as she lifted her skirt up, revealing her tight, round behind. The dark blue panties she wore seemed to sculpt it more than cover it.

“Ooooh, I bet you did some dirty things to that,” drooled Nadis, her voice thick with desire. “Can you make her bend over?”

Venik leaned back in his chair, gesturing with a hand. “Go on. She does what you tell her to.”

Nadis grinned and leaned forward. “Okay, sweetheart, bend that cute ass over a table for us.”

Shyly, Koel stepped over to the table and braced her arms against it, pushing her hips out.

“Looks good.” Nadis took another sip of her tea. “Was that how you took her?” She swallowed and gestured with her cup. “...I’m assuming that you did.”

Venik returned the sarcastic look. “No, Nadis, I just wanted to return her wallet.” Standing up, he walked over to Koel and stood behind her, running a hand up under her skirt. “No, I didn’t take her like this. You see, I had been chasing her for so long that I wasn’t taking any chances. When I finally caught her, I pinned her to the ground. I wasn’t about to let her wriggle free again, so I pulled her arms behind her back and held her down with my weight.” Smiling, he leaned forward and lifted Koel’s chin with one hand, the other one still under her skirt. She moaned. “I used my knife to get her clothes off so I could pay her back properly for all the trouble she gave me.”

Nadis groaned through her hungry smile. “Stop it, Venik, or I’ll need another towel.”

“And after all that time chasing her... it was _so_ satisfying to feel her trapped under me.” Koel whined as Venik pulled her underwear down. “To know that this time, she wasn’t getting away from me.” Venik bit Koel’s ear as his hand slid back up between her legs, making her moan again. “I took her and didn’t stop until she was done struggling.”

“Oh, that sounds really hot... ” Absent-mindedly, Nadis grabbed Honey’s skirt again and yanked the girl into her lap, drawing a yelp from her. “Until she couldn’t even struggle? Damn, you must have been rough.”

“Well, she had to be punished for giving me such a hard time.” Venik let out a soft noise like a growl and whispered in Koel’s ear, doing something with his fingers that made her pant. “You didn’t fight quite so well once you had something nice and thick stuffing your ass, did you?”

“N-no, master,” she whimpered.

Honey tried to quietly remove herself from Nadis’s lap but was stopped as the woman grabbed her breasts, holding her in place. “And what did you do then?”

“After having my fun, you mean?”

“Did you come in that tight little ass?”

“Oh hell yes.”

“So what then?”

“Well...” Venik grinned sadistically. “Since she liked running so much, I let her go. Gave her a chance to outrun me again.”

Nadis let out a shuddering moan of pleasure. “Oh, you are _mean_.”

“Surely you know this.”

“So how far did she get with a raw ass?”

“Hardly anywhere, but it was fun to watch her try.”

“That is _twisted_.”

“She was practically limping. It wasn’t any challenge to keep up. Once I got close again, I just followed her at a walk for a little while. Seeing how scared she looked trying to run away was almost as pleasant as what I did when I caught her.”

Nadis started squeezing Honey’s ample breasts as she listened, making the servant girl squirm nervously. “And what was that?”

“Forced her down on her back, took her again.”

Nadis grinned. “You _bastard_.”

Koel groaned and arched her back as Venik pushed his fingers into her. “Second time, she didn’t fight at all. Just made all manner of wonderful noises. I think her cute little ass was betraying her, because as much as she was screaming, taking it up the ass had gotten her all nice and wet.” Venik purred and nipped Koel’s ear again. “You liked that, didn’t you?” he whispered.

Koel whined as his fingers moved in her. “Y-yes, master... ah!... ”

“And since that second time I pinned her, she’s been perfectly well behaved.” Venik paused for a moment. “You are molesting my servant girl.”

Nadis froze like a thief caught red-handed, staring down at the breasts in her hands. “Oh. So I am.”

Venik sighed and straightened up, pulling his fingers out of Koel and pulling her underwear back up. “I thought I said to leave Honey alone.”

Nadis spat indignantly, letting go with one hand to point accusingly at her friend. “Y-you were just fingering her! This is just some harmless tit-grabbery!”

“Yes, but these are _my_ servant girls!” pointed out Venik, stabbing a thumb between his pecs. “I’m _allowed_ to molest them.”

Nadis pouted and let go of Honey’s chest, letting the girl spring away. “Greedy.”

“Now then.” Venik nodded at the two girls. “Honey, Koel, you may leave. Please send in Reinette and Anima with some sort of food.”

Nadis watched mournfully as the two girls left the room. Venik caught her look and snorted, flopping back down in his chair.

“Simmer down, horndog, it’s not like this place isn’t crawling with plenty more like them.”

“Hm, true...” Nadis sighed happily. “Do they all look that good?”

“You’ll see in a minute. I just called two more in.” Venik put his chin in his hand. “I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun molesting them when my back is turned.”

Nadis looked disappointed about something. “I don’t know... what if I hurt them?”

“What if you...” Venik sat up. “... _what_?”

“Didn’t you say one of them was anemic?”

Venik slapped a hand to his forehead. “I said _Anima_! That’s her name! They have names, you know!”

“Oh dearie me, my apologies. How heartless of me to treat them as sex toys.”

Venik growled. “Shut up, you.”

The door creaked. Nadis looked up and was overwhelmed by the color red. Both of the two girls in the doorway shone with it. One of them, carrying a fruit tray and holding the door open, had dark skin and darker hair, flowing in a coal black cascade down her back. Her eyes, clothes, and the stone on her forehead were the deepest burgundy red. 

As the other girl stepped through the door, carefully balancing a tray of sandwiches on each hand, she seemed to glow in contrast. If the first girl was a dark, soothing red, the second girl’s color was downright violent. A smooth, opaque stone of the most intense, fiery scarlet gleamed on her forehead. Her skin, while much lighter than the other girl’s, was bronzy. Even her wavy hair was red; a rich, full russet.

“Reinette, Anima,” introduced Venik, gesturing to each of them. “Reinette’s the one with the adorably small tits.”

The redhead blushed, shooting an angry glare at Venik.

“Don’t do that, Reinette, you’ll catch fire,” he chided.

Nadis’s eyes were shining. “So then this dark, beautiful specimen must be Anima?”

“Yes, mistress,” murmured the girl, setting the tray of fruit down on the table next to the tea.

Venik’s eyes flicked up. “You seem rather taken with her.”

“She’s rather... taking,” replied Nadis. Her eyes were about a foot below Anima’s red ones. “With Honey and that poor amethyst girl I almost pitied the lack of bras, but in this case I think I can understand the appeal...”

Anima’s eyes widened and her face flushed slightly darker. Her breasts, while larger than Reinette’s, were still fairly small. The deep red fabric that covered them was so thin and tight that her nipples pushed out into two perfect points.

Nadis shook her head, smiling at the embarrassed girl. “Shameless.”

“Yes.” Venik took a sip of his tea. “I thought you would appreciate it.”

“Har har.” Nadis took a sandwich from the tray that Reinette had just placed on the table, eating half of it in one bite. Her eyes were jumping back and forth between the two servant girls.

Venik cleared his throat. “So you said you wanted to kill monsters with me?”

“Mm-hm,” replied Nadis around a mouthful of sandwich.

“Any preference about what we kill?”

She swallowed. “Nope.”

“Hm...” Venik took a slice of fruit and pondered. “We could head out tomorrow morning and hunt along the beach... we might find some—” Venik stopped. “Nadis, you’re not listening, are you?”

Nadis chewed in silence, staring at the two girls. 

“...No, you’re not listening.”

Nadis swallowed. “Hey, Venik?”

Venik sighed. “Yes, Nadis?”

“They do what I ask them to, right?”

Venik paused warily. “...Yes...”

Nadis grinned. “Can I make them kiss?”

“Geez, Nadis, is that all you can think of?”

The warrior woman pointed eagerly at the two servant girls. “You two, make out!”

“Nadis—”

Venik was cut off by a muffled squeak. His head whipped to the side. Reinette had grabbed Anima’s shoulders and was pressing their lips together, holding the dark girl close and making soft noises. Anima’s red eyes were wide, and aside from the initial squeak she seemed to be too surprised to react.

Nadis let out a whoop. “Hot! Now kiss her with tongue!”

Reinette moaned gently as her full lips opened against Anima’s. Her tongue slid out, teasing the girl’s mouth until it opened. Anima let out a tense breath as the tongue slid in, chest pressing against Reinette’s.

Nadis crossed her arms and smirked, shooting a glance at her stunned friend. “I guess I didn’t have to wait until your back was turned.”

Venik didn’t respond. His eyes were glued to the pair of kissing jembax, face frozen in the distinctive look of sudden arousal.

Nadis stood up, stretching her long legs. “Okay, Reinette... now put your hands on her tits.”

Anima yelped at the command and jerked back, didn’t struggle further. Reinette took a step forward and kissed her again, hands sliding down to her pert breasts.

Nadis started unbuttoning the leather vest she was wearing. “Nice, nice...“

Venik’s eyes flashed to her for a split second. “Nadis... what are you _doing_?”

“Relax, Venik, it’s just getting a little hot in here.” Nadis slid the vest off her arms, now wearing only a thin white shirt. “Your girls are pretty good at this, Venik. Does Reinette do this often?”

“Not that I’ve seen...” muttered Venik uncertainly.

Anima let out a moan as Reinette’s lips brushed along her dark cheek to her ear, then down her neck. 

Nadis grinned. “Then perhaps she practices when you’re not watching. Maybe I’m not the only one who molests your servant girls behind your back.”

Venick grumbled absent-mindedly. “It would certainly explain why Honey’s not wearing any underwear...”

Nadis cracked her knuckles. “This is good, but I’d like to see more... okay, girls, take those tops off.”

Reinette’s head jerked up and both girls stared at Nadis with wide, red eyes.

She cracked the knuckles on her other hand, then cracked her neck. “Go on... unless you’d rather that I do it.”

Reinette swallowed and took the hem of the red sash covering her chest, pulling it up. Her breasts were small but perky, the same smooth bronze as the rest of her, with small, firm nipples that stood rigidly to attention. Anima pulled her top up too, revealing round breasts only slightly larger than Reinette’s, nipples velvety and dark. Nadis let out a low, pleased growl, stepping closer.

“Much better... now keep kissing.”

Anima let out a whimper as Reinette turned and pressed their lips together again, her hands returning to Anima’s breasts. 

Nadis walked up behind Reinette. “I don’t even have to tell her what to do...”

Venik licked his lips and swallowed, voice dry. “Nadis...?”

Nadis circled around the girls slowly, the reached forward and lifted Anima’s skirt.

“Mmf...?” Anima twisted her head away from Reinette and looked at Nadis fearfully. Unfazed, Reinette’s mouth began to work down her neck again, sucking and kissing. Anima’s red eyes slid closed and she moaned.

Nadis purred. “Ooooh, your girls are good...”

“I... like to think so...” agreed Venik.

“Enthusiastic.”

“Quite.”

“Venik, I trust you punish and reward your girls accordingly, depending on their behavior?”

“Yes... with a certain similarity between the two, I must admit...”

A twisted smile spread across Nadis’s face. “Then I think Reinette deserves a reward for giving us such a good show.” She stepped closer to Anima, nestling her face right over the girl’s shoulder. “Reinette?”

Reinette pulled back from Anima’s neck. “Yes, mistress?”

Nadis slid her hands up Anima’s sides and cupped the girl’s bare breasts. “Is there something you want to do to Anima?”

Reinette stared and nodded. “Y-yes, mistress...”

Nadis’s hands slid up to Anima’s shoulders, then down her arms. The jembax girl’s eyes widened as Nadis suddenly grabbed her wrists.

“Well? Go ahead.”

Reinette’s eye’s shone with lust as they ran down Anima’s body. “Thank you, mistress,” she breathed. Anima’s eyes went wide as Reinette lifted her skirt, sliding a hand between her legs. The dark girl bit her lip and whimpered. With a desperate groan of arousal, Reinette leaned in and licked her way down Anima’s neck to her shoulder, then to her breast. Anima gasped as the redhead sucked on her nipple, but with Nadis restraining her she couldn’t pull away. Reinette’s mouth moved back up, replaced by a hand, as she continued rubbing Anima between her legs.

Nadis’s eyes slowly rose. “Reinette... is there something you want Anima to do to _you_?”

Reinette’s eyes widened. Her gaze darted down and she ran her tongue slowly over her lips, nodding shakily.

Nadis bared her teeth like a wolf. Grabbing Anima’s shoulders, she pushed the dark girl to her knees, drawing a startled cry from her. Nadis dropped down behind the girl and nipped once at her ear, still holding her shoulders. “Is this what you want, Reinette?” she teased.

Reinette’s eyes were wide with the same wild arousal as Venik’s. “Y-yes, mistress...”

Without a word, Nadis smiled and reached up Reinette’s skirt. A faint gasp escaped the servant girl as her underwear was pulled down.

“Go ahead,” the warrior purred. “She’s yours.”

With an almost fierce eagerness, Reinette grabbed Anima by the hair and pushed her face between her legs. Anima squealed but seemed to know better than to resist while her master was watching. She let out a faint whimper as Nadis wrenched her arms behind her back.

“Go on,” she panted in the girl’s ear. “Lick her, bitch. She’s your master now.”

Anima shuddered fearfully, but obeyed. Reinette let out a gasp and then a series of quick, slurred moans.

“Nadis.”

Nadis looked up. Venik had stood up and was calmly unbuttoning his jacket. “Why don’t I have someone show you to a room so you can get some rest?”

Nadis stared at him, stunned, as he slid his jacket off and laid it down on the chair.

“V-Venik, you can’t expect me to...”

He rang the bell, and an instant later Honey slipped in through the door. Her eyes widened for a moment at the scene before her and her cheeks reddened as Reinette let out another moan and tightened her fists in Anima’s hair.

“Honey,” said Venik gently as he unbottoned his undershirt, “will you please take Nadis to a spare room?”

Honey bowed slightly, face still flushed. Her eyes darted back and forth between the floor in front of her and the other two servants. “As you wish, master.”

“A nice one, if you please. No torches or chains or anything of the like.” His eyes drifted back to the two servant girls in the center of his room, and Venik’s voice dropped with threat. “I don’t think anyone told you to stop, Anima.”

Anima cringed. “I-I’m sorry, master,” she pleaded, but before she could say anything else Reinette had grabbed her hair and pulled her face back between her legs.

Seeming satisfied, Venik turned his gaze back to Nadis. “Nadis, if you would...” He swept a hand out to Honey. When Nadis only glared in frustration, he sighed and gestured Honey over. She approached him, her amber eyes uncertain, then gave a stifled yelp as he grabbed the front of her thin top and yanked it down over her breasts. Completely exposed, they squished against Venik’s hands as he grabbed them.

“When you show Nadis up to her room,” he whispered, “I want _these_ to stay out. And when you get there...” He shot Nadis a meaningful sidelong glance. “...you’re to do _anything_ Nadis tells you. No matter what it is.”

Honey shot a look at Nadis and swallowed fearfully. “M-master, I...” Venik squeezed her breasts once and she shuddered. “Y-yes, master, of course, master...”

Venik released her breasts. Then he walked over to Reinette and stood behind her. She gasped as he grabbed her hips.

“If you would be so kind as to accompany Honey, Nadis,” Venik murmured, eyes hungrily taking in Reinette’s bare neck and shoulders. She groaned as he rocked his hips against hers.

Dry-mouthed, Nadis swallowed once and stood up. She glanced at the two scarlet girls before looking back to Honey, and licked her lips.

“...She’ll do _anything_ I say?” she asked softly.

Venik smiled. “Or she’ll be punished for it later.”

Honey cringed.

A slow, wicked smile spread across Nadis’s face, and she walked over to Honey. “So, about this room you’re going to show me to... first of all, forget that whole part about ‘no chains’...”

She followed Honey out and the door closed behind them. With a pleased smirk, Venik turned his attention back to the girls.

“Reinette,” he whispered in her ear, “are you enjoying your reward?”

The redhead looked down at Anima, whose tongue was still working between her legs. “Y-yes, master.”

“Good. Then there is another matter we must discuss.” Reinette’s eyes widened as Venik pushed a leg between hers, forcing them open. “Honey’s underwear.”

“M-master...?”

“I don’t think you’ve been behaving yourself,” Venik breathed, letting go of her with one hand to undo his belt. “I think you need some punishment.”

“M-m-master, please...”

“Don’t worry,” he purred as he pushed her forward slightly, forcing her to brace herself on Anima’s shoulders. “You won’t have to stop enjoying your reward...”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/40533559565/treasure-chest.
> 
> Related: https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/40533606851. Mildly NSFW image at link.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.


End file.
